Gurren Lagann Shogunn
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash was now at the other world journey once again meet new friends live underground not knowing much of the surface now they must journey to face the king that rules there
1. Chapter 1

**Gurren Lagann Shogunn**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bust through the heavens with your Drill**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Gurren Lagann and this is a second crossover been showing ever since the first Pokemon Gurren Lagann crossover just like my Pokemon Kill la Kill crossover was the first one made and was a hit with 33 reviews so far if some of you hadn't seen it yet care free to read it now this crossover is like a sequel spin-off series where Ash got himself in a other world where he meets friends that live in the tunnels so enjoy stronger Ash, smarter Ash, Mature Ash**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has a eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion and his Pokémon pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he's home in Kanto

"great adventure we had pikachu" said Ash as he was looking at the sky

"Pika pi" said Pikachu as he felt sad for a reason as he looked at the sky too Ash knew he was upset "I know buddy I miss them too goku, toriko, Luffy, ed, Naruto, ichigo, natsu, Bloom, Leonardo, Tsuna, Eren, Mikasa, Kirito, Asuna, Tai, Mina, Gon, Tahu, Bumblebee." Ash sees the images of his friends from other worlds "But there still others stay with me at our world Ryuko matoi, Ruby, Akame, Twilight." Ash smiled as he remembered his times with them "It's been years i'm not a kid anymore" Ash has grown quite a bit on his journey. He now stood at the height of 5 feet 11 inches. He had filled out nicely as well. He was fairly muscular, he wasn't a body builder, but he certainly had a runner's body his arm was different because he lost his arm from the fight he had with Sasuke with Naruto helping when they release thier strongest attack lost their arms Ash now has a automail arm thanks to winry

"Still have this as usual" said Ash

"True Ash like old times" the coat was talking to him

"Senketsu 2 when did you woke up?" Ash asked

"Because we been summoned Ash by the Alpha pokemon himself after all you are the pokemon warrior and the prince of friendship." said Senketsu 2 as Ash was wondering why Arceus summon him once again

"I see perhaps I'll go speak to him" Ash said until his voice came to him "You don't have to Ash I'm just arrived" said Arceus who just arrived in the light as Ash was sent towards the light "Arceus what seem to be going on?" Ash asked as Arceus then speaks to him "Nothing Ash just to tell you that You could be send to another world once again this time It's something else" said Arceus

"who?" Ash asked till Arceus vanished then a new voice appeared "I'm the one who is summoning you Ash ketchum I heard so much about you" said the heavenly female voice who spoke to him

"Who are you? and why you summon me?" said Ash asked

"A friend I need you to help others that need to see the light I can take you here Ash what do you say" said the voice as Ash thinks about it "I can use a new adventure I accept when am I going to this world?" Ash said as the light went bright then sends him there

(new world, the tunnels)

"Digging Tunnels. Day after day, that's my job. The more we dig, the more the village can expand. When the village chief is happy, he feeds us pig-mole steaks. is that why I dig? for steaks? No, not exactly." said the boy who wears a light goggles was digging then he had found something as he dug it up he saw it was a small drill that glows "I also do it so I can dig up treasure."

"C'mon, now! keep up digging!" said the man who was bossing around the diggers as the boy had came out fast and walks off "Hey, why can't you dig like him?! Don't you want more steaks?!" just as the boy was carrying the drill and used the string to tie around it as three girls shown up

"Ew, It's Simon the digger" said girl 1

"What's the fun getting covered in dirt day after day?" said girl 2

"He's carrying something weird, too." said girl three

"He's so gross..." said girl 1

"And he smells." said girl 2

"And he's looking at us. If we're not careful, he might drill a hole in us too!" as they left seems that boy named simon wasn't that famous to anyone in those tunnels while he enjoys digging as he was walking off till he bumped to someone

"Walk with your head held high, Simon." as he looked up seeing a older teen with spike blue hair

"Kamina?" said Simon as Kamina lift his glasses

"Don't call me Kamina, call me "Bro"!" said Kamina

"Um, I don't have any siblings, so that's kind of..." Simon hasn't finished what he's going to say "It's not about blood! We're soul brothers, siblings of the spirit! Don't worry about what those fugly chicks say. this looks good on you, kid." as he gives him the drill " Drills are your soul come with me." said Kamina as Simon was confused

"Gentlemen! sorry for the delay! is everything ready?!" said Kamina

"Yeah!"

"What are you doing?" said Simon

"Listen up, Simon. that drill doesn't belong to the chief. that drill is who you are! yours is the drill that will break through the vault of heaven!" said Kamina

"Why?" said Simon

"I have it all figured out! don't ask for a reason!" said Kamina

"Meaning that you can't explain." said Simon as Kamina was ready for the speech "All right, you bozos! Are you ready to go?!" said Kamina as the gang shout "Yeah!" they shouted "We're the invincible Team Gurren! Nobody can stand in our way!" said Kamina

 **"** Oh, yeah!" said the gang "We're sick of being cooped up in this little town! It's the young who are gonna break out! Youth of this town, aim for the surface!" said Kamiah as the pig-moles were loose been used as a ride "Yahoo! Step aside! Make way! Team Gurren is coming through!" said Kamina

"W-What now?!" said Simon

"All right. Listen up, Simon! We're gonna use your drill to bust through that ceiling up there! Bust through that, and the next stop is all the way to the surface!  
We're gonna make a break for it get out of this place!" said Kamina who points at the ceiling "This is insane!" said Simon

"You can do it!" said Kamina as a small pig-mole appeared

"When did you?" said Simon as the other pig-moles are charging towards them

"Charge! Keep going straight ahead!" as the pig-moles crashed and went up "Fly, piggies!" shouted Kamina as the man appeared "Kamina! I should've known it would be you again!" he said

" You'd better step aside Chief!" said Kamina

"You little moron!" said the chief who had strike them with the sword at the other side of the tunnel Ash had appeared unconscious "Ah...my head?" as Ash wakes up and sees the village "Where are we Ash?" said Senketsu 2 as Ash looks at the underground tunnel "I don't know looks like the town" Ash said as he heard the chief that was talking to Kamina

"Would you people come to your senses? This mysterious surface of yours doesn't exist!" said the chief as Ash was looking "Like hell it doesn't! I've seen it myself! Up on the surface, there's no walls! No ceiling! Instead, all you see around you is a bright, blue sky!" said Kamina

"A liar's son is a liar, too." said the chief

"What's that?" said Kamina

"Your old man did nothing but spout crap like that. And what did it get him? Dead and buried under a big pile of rocks somewhere!" said the chief

"You're wrong! My dad made it to the surface! I know 'cause I was there with him." said Kamina

"Then what are you doing here, smart guy?" said the chief "Well I…" said Kamina "Ok, now, get this. This village is all we have! For untold generations, we've been warned to never unseal the canopy that keeps us safe. People who don't understand that rule don't get to eat! To the stockade with you, without food!" said the chief as the gang heard it then bow

"We're so sorry, sir!" said the gang

"You weasels!" said Kamina as they were let go "Sorry, bro. Had to do it." said the member 1 "No dinner is a high price to pay…" said member 2 "Come on, Bro, swallow your pride and apologize, too." said member 3 "Don't call me Bro. I don't ever wanna be called Bro by the likes of you three backstabbing losers!" said Kamina as Ash was seeing this "what Kind of place is this not believing the surface don't exist" Ash said in his thought

"The bonds of loyalty don't run deep in this Team Gurren of yours. Simon, you come, too. I know that Kamina roped you into helping have an important job here in Giha Village digging tunnels to expand the don't have to stay with that idiot, come along." said the chief "But I…" Simon has nothing to say "Go ahead. Don't sweat it. Go on." said Kamina as they heard a earthquake

"I-It's an earthquake! Everybody take cover!" said the chief as they are running "We gotta get out of here! Kamina!" said Simon "No way!" said Kamina "But..." Simon was cut off "I don't run away!" said Kamina who's still standing "If we don't run, we're gonna get crushed here and die!" said Simon as Kamina heard that "That's right. I forgot. I'm sorry. Don't worry, kid. It's almost over. Are you people gonna keep living in fear of earthquakes day after day for your whole lives?! Up on the surface, there ain't no ceiling!" said Kamina as Ash watches him

"some courage he had" said Ash as the chief came out "Give it a rest, will ya?! I didn't look after all you orphaned kids out of the goodness of my heart, you know? I did it because I'm the chief! I have a duty to look out for the welfare of this village. But if you people can't do as I tell you, there's no place for you here!" said the chief as he locked Kamina up as the pig-mole appeared

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" as the mole went to him "Haha. That's it, good I got some emergency rations." said Kamina then he heard a other voice "Hi there." said Ash as Kamina sees him for the first time "Who the hell are you?" said Kamina asking Ash his name "Let's say I come from the surface and I'm Ash" said Ash as Kamina heard him saying surface as for Simon "My parents died in an earthquake. It happened when I was seven. No matter how many holes I dig, the ceiling is eventually gonna fall in and crush me, the chief, and everybody in the village, and we're all gonna die. That's a given. That's a fact of life. Or is it?" said Simon who was digging then found something more looks like a eye but was glowing including his drill as he keeps digging

"Lights out, everybody! Time for lights out! Put out the lights! It's night-time hours! Be good citizens and go to sleep, everyone! Don't waste precious electricity!" said the chief as everyone was turning off the lights "Grow up big and plump now… Grow up big and plump…Grow into a big, fat juicy steak for me to eat…"" said Kamina as Ash was confused "Why are you saying that to a pig like mole?" said Ash as Kamina was snoring ignore Ash

"Hey Ash this guy is a dunce" said Senketsu 2

"I know Senketsu but..." Ash didn't have a chance to finish as the drill appeared and wake Kamina up "What the hell?" said both as they see Simon "Kamina!" said Simon "Simon? What's up?" said Kamina "Come on! There's something you've got to see!" said Simon "What?" said Kamina confused "Hurry up! and who's he?" said Simon as he sees Ash "He's from the surface and I forgot what's your name again?" said Kamina as Ash drops

"Oh come on I said My name is Ash!" said Ash

"Well nice to meet you Ash. I'm Simon care to come along with me and Kamina" said Simon as Ash smiled "Great to meet you Simon and sure why not!" said Ash as Kamina was still locked up "Year, but, that would be a jailbreak." as he snaps the rope "If the chief finds out, there'll be hell to pay, Simon and he will see you as a outsider Ash." said Kamina

"I was so preoccupied that didn't even occur to me." said Simon

"Well, if we get back by morning, he'll be none the wiser. So, what is so awfully important down here that I have to bust out of jail just to see it?" said Kamina

"what he meant was what was it you want to show us" said Ash

"It's a face! It's this awesome, humungous face!" said Simon as the lights were on "You've got some nerve, breaking out of jail, Kamina." said the chief as Kamina looks at him "Simon, is this the humongous face?" said Kamina as Simon was denied his word "Seriously Kamina?" said Ash "Don't you underestimate me, sonny?  
I'm the village chief, so that means I also stand guard! Simon, that goes for you, too! I know all about those extra tunnels you've been digging in secret!" said the chief as he looks at Ash "And it looks like we got us an outsider could be a spy!" said the chief

"Leave them. They hasn't done anything. I'm the guilty one." said Kamina

"Oh, yes I'm perfectly aware of how guilty you are!" said the chief as he was beating up Kamina then about to make a blow Ash was getting his scissor blade called blood blade was made from his blood, life fibers and a rare metal adamantium that cuts through everything till a earthquake came and something fell just as the dust was cleared "So, Simon. This thing you wanted to show me… Is THlS it?" said Kamina

* * *

天元突破グレンラガン - Eye Catch-

"Look up! That's the surface! I told you there was a surface up there. This big mug fell from the surface from above the ceiling. Ain't that right, Mr. Chief?" as Kamina gives the speech as the creature was waking up "It's a monster!" said the villager the creature is wrecking the town "What are you waiting for, Chief? I thought you said it was your duty to protect the village. Gosh, it's hard to tell which of us is the liar now, ain't it?" said Kamina as he picked up the sword

"Bro, this way. Let's get out of here. Hey, bro?" said Simon

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey. You've got guts, plowing into my village like this. You and that big ugly mug of yours, you know that?" said Kamina as Ash sweatdropped "Is that guy serious" said Ash looking at the fool "Tell me about it Ash" said Senketsu 2 as Simon runs to Ash " A-Ash R-Run!" said Simon as Ash looks at him "Don't worry about me Simon. It's that idiot we should be warning" said Ash

"But that ends here! I won't stand for any more of your shenanigans!" said Kamina

"Wha-? Who the hell are you?" said the big head

"Hey, it talked!" said Simon

"It talked like...a machine?" said Ash

"A what Ash?!" said Simon

"I'm gonna tell you something important now, so you'd better dig the wax outta those huge ears of yours and listen close! The reputation of Team Gurren echoes far and wide! When they talk about its badass leader, that man of indomitable spirit and masculinity, they're talking about ME, the mighty Kamina!" said Kamina

"What an idiot!" said gang member 1

"What a dunce." said gang member 2

"What a total dumbass." said gang member 3

"I, Kamina, will not tolerate any further lawlessness in this village!" said Kamina

"What can a puny human like you do to stop me?" said the big head until they heard gunfire as someone was coming down shooting at the big head "All right, you three! You'd better get back!" said the girl about Ash and Kamina's age amber eyes, a large bust and an extremely curvy figure that was present even from a young age. she occasionally had lightly tanned skin due to spending most of her time outdoors in the sun and commonly wore a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top with black rubber-leather short-shorts, and a white studded belt. Below, Yoko wore baby pink thigh-high socks and white mid-calf zip-up boots designed with red flames emerging from her grey soles. She also wore black open-knuckled half-gloves complete with round wrist pieces studded with spherical yellow studs. Around her neck, Yoko wore a tall white and pink patterned scarf with thin red stripes in which she was shown to keep a magazine for her gun. In lieu of signature headwear, Yoko wore a white cracked skull hair accessory on the left side of her head as well two yellow chopsticks that kept her hair up, the latter of which also doubled as weapons.

"Something else from above?" said Kamina

"Yeah, it's a girl this time." said Simon

"Good because we need all the help we can get and I believe I must join in" said Ash as Simon heard that "what Ash?" said Simon as Ash lifted his arm showing his seki tekko as he used it "Life fiber synchronize kamui Senketsu 2!" shouted Ash as he changed to his form as they saw it "A-Ash" said Simon was speechless "Whoa Ash awesome!" said Kamina

" Hey new guy I only knocked it backwards. It could still get up and get us. mind you strike him" said the girl as Ash brings out his blood blade "for saving Simon's home I can." said Ash as he was ready to fight as him and the girl were charging till "Hey, baby, come here often?" said Kamina who was talking to the girl "What?" she said "So, you gonna slug it out, uh? Let me help ya out." said Kamina

"Great another brock" said Ash

"Help out?" as they made cover

"You came from the surface, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"That's awesome we got two from the surface. So, that's a weapon they use on the surface, huh?" said Kamina "Not exactly. But something like that." she said as Kamina continue "Damn, you got a mighty fine body! Surface chicks are a breed apart!" said Kamina "Oh, just great another pervert as well" said Ash who was facepalmed as he was ready to take down that head "Do I need to tell you again to run? Do you have a death wish?" as the big head found them going to squash them Ash then leaped as he used his move "Flamethrower!" as he breaths fire at him making him too hot as they were saved

"Thanks a lot, Simon! Real nice save!" said Kamina

"Hurry up, this way!" said Simon

"You heard him" said Ash as they followed him

"Where am I?" said the girl

"Giha Village." said Kamina

"Oh, the pit next door." she said

"Next door?" said Kamina

"I'm from Littner Village, the pit that's right next to this one." she told him

"What the hell? You said you're from the surface, but you were raised in a pit?" said Kamina as Ash looked at him "She is from the surface unlike tunnels she lives in the pits where there's sunshine" said Ash "You're a plenty smart one and it's true I came from the surface just now, but I'm originally from Littner." she said as Kamina was not pleased "How geez, you're a pit chick? Get moving, thunder thighs!" said Kamina

"What's with the big change in attitude?" said the girl

"don't mind him, he was looking so down in the dumps in the tunnel for his life" said Ash

"I don't get what those words mean Ash?" said Kamina "This way." said Simon as they were up "Where exactly are we going?" said the girl "The face." said Simon as they were confused The face?" said the girl "A humongous face!" said Simon as they are still walking "You mean a Gunman?" said the girl "What the hell is a "Gunman"?" said kamina

"A gunman?" said Ash

"That is." she points the big head

"Huh?" said Kamina as Senketsu 2 looks at Ash "Ash I think that machine we see now is a gunman" said Senketsu 2 "I should've know it was a machine when I used flamethrower at him" said Ash as the girl placed her gun "Give me a minute. I'm targeting its power conduits, taking those out'll stop him in his tracks." as he was zooming her scope

"Gotcha!" she said till "Hey, you with the big mug!" said Kamina as the girl was looking at him "Huh?" she said "We're about to take you down, so say your prayers!" said Kamina as Ash looks at him irritated "You idiot now she can't fire" said Ash as the head turns around as the girl was shooting at it then start charging lucky they're in the tunnel "What did you do that for?!" said the girl

"A man looks his opponent in the eye when he lets him have it!" said Kamina

"I'm a woman, thank you very much!" she said to him

"A woman has no place meddling in a fight between men!" said Kamina

"I'm the one who's doing all the fighting!" she talked back to him "she got a point here" said Ash as they keep crawling "I like your style, lady! You got a lot of spunk." as they stopped when Simon shows them the face "This is it? The face you wanted to show me?" said Kamina looking at it "Yeah." said Simon " This makes TWO awesome things you've dug up." said Kamina as Ash looks at it

"so this is the gunman interesting" said Ash

"very interesting indeed" said Senketsu 2

"Hey, I wonder if this is a friend of the other Gunman." said the girl

"It's smaller than the thing up there, but I kinda like its face." said Kamina

"Then check this out." Simon shows the opening

"People ride in it? That's impossible…" said the girl "Can we drive it?" said Kamina as Ash looks at him "Of course we can drive it it's a machine" said Ash as Simon tells them the idea "Hey bro. Let's use this to take out that thing up there!" said Simon as Ash agreed with the idea too "Yeah, let's waste it." said Kamina "Uh-huh." said Simon "Simon you got courage I can tell you that" said Ash

"With this, huh?" said Kamina

 **"** That's right, bro! You can use this to...What the?" Simon paused when he sees the small drill he found was glowing Ash sees it too but not just the drill "Huh?" said the girl as they see the head was glowing "I think it's running!" said Simon

 **"** What? Are you sure?" said the girl

"Yes it must be the drill" said Ash points the small drill "C'mon, Bro! Go for it!" said Simon as Kamina was thinking about it "I think you should do it, Simon! You're the one who dug this thing up. That means it belongs to you." said Kamina as Simon was shocked "But I…" Simon was stopped "You think the great Kamina could steal from his brother? What kind of person do you think you are dealing with?" said Kamina

"What?" said the girl

"But I can't do this!" said Simon

"You dumbass! Kick logic out and do the impossible. Remember that! That's the way Team Gurren rolls!" said Kamina showing determination "But I…" he was stopped again "Just do it! Go on! I know you can do it, buddy!"" said Kamina

"But, I don't..." said Simon

"Listen, Simon. Don't believe in yourself." said Kamina

"Huh?" said Simon

"Believe in ME! Believe in the Kamina who believes in you!" said Kamina

"What's that mean?" the girl was confused as Ash helps out "Simon listen I know you're scared but we're there for you and I'll help out just believe in yourself and us" Ash said to Simon seems his words help him "Right. I'll try Ash." as Simon sees the keyhole was like the drill as a small pig-mole was bringing it to him Simon then placed the drill in the keyhole then turns it as the head was one reveal to have legs and arms

"It's working!" said Simon as the gunman was running really fast out of the tunnel "Yeah, you did it Simon!" said Kamina "Hey, yeah, I guess I did." said Simon as Ash then give Simon a thumb up "I knew you can do it" said Ash as Simon looks at Ash "gee, thanks Ash" said Simon thanked Ash "Come on, let's rock!" said Kamina as they went pass the chief "Hey, wait. That's... Kamina and Simon?" said the chief as they are going to face the big head

"Ha, ha. You weren't expecting THlS, you S.O.B. Even if heaven itself tolerates your brutality, the mighty Lagann does not!" said Kamina

"What is "Lagann"?" said the girl

"It's this big fella's name. I just came up with it." as the big head was going to flat them as Simon was dodging "Simon! Why are you dodging? Quit running!" as Lagann has springs "But it's gonna kill us!" said Simon

"A real man would rather die than run." said Kamina as the big head punched Lagann then Kamina and the girl were on top of it's head "We're on top of its head?!" she said as it's claw was trying to grab him

"Hey, bro?" said Simon who has woke up from his conscious but was upside down "Stay away!" said the girl as Ash came and help Simon "Simon don't get scared they're counting on you" said Ash as Simon then agreed with Ash not to be scared " Got to make the impossible possible! That's how Team Gurren rolls! I'm coming, Bro!" as Simon was rolling down then begins to charge and hits the claw

"Simon! Pretty slick man!" said Kamina

"C'mon, let's jump, make a jump! Hey, quit wasting time and hurry up!" said the girl as they were locked in by the dome door when the claw hits it but damaged himself and collapse "Hey, nice work with the canopy, Simon!" said Kamina but there was no room "It's a little bit cramped, though…" said the girl as they tap the big head "All right, we took it down." said Kamina

"I guess this thing's head is as hard as a rock." said the girl

"did they got it Ash?" said Senketsu 2 as the village girl scream as he was getting up "No they just pissed him off" said Ash the big head got them trapped "I have you now!" said the big head "We're done for…It's so cramped!" said the girl till the big head was hit by a block of rock "What the.." they look and saw it was Ash who used Alchemy to save them "Let me handle this hunk of junk" said Ash

"Ash no he'll..." said Simon

(Ash-Greninja theme)

"trust me I got this" said Ash as there was water went to his back bringing out his water shruiken was huge then has his blood blade ready "You are dead puny human!" said the big head as he was ready to charge for Ash "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Ash said as more Ash's appeared confusing him "Whoa more Ash's" said Simon looking at them

"How did he do that?" said the girl

"which is the real one?" the big head then hits the one with his claw but was a clone he hit "Try this! Gomu Gomu no...!" as him and his clones hit him when thier arms stretch like rubber "No way!" said the girl "Hey, quit making those weird little sounds over there." said Kamina who was talking to Ash of his fighting which he's not paying attention

"Damn it…Power. Need more power Ash needs help!" said Simon as he turns the drill further then there was a huge drill "A drill?" said Kamina as it hit Simon "It sorta popped out." said Simon "That's your kind of weapon! It's a perfect match!" said Kamina

"Bro! I think I'll be able to do the job with this!" said Simon

All right. Smash us into that big ugly mug! Let it feel the power of Team Gurren's mighty drill!" said Kamina

"Ash are you up with it" said Simon as Ash nodded

"You bet let's do this!" said Ash as he then summon his Alicorn wings making air support then going to use his blood blade Lagann then has drills showing "Eat this!" said Ash as he was charging "Get going, Ash and Simon Bust through the heavens with your blade and drill!" as the big head was going to punch but lagann was breaking the Arm then Ash has his blood blade the used the move Ichigo taught him "getsuga tenshou!" Ash strikes the big head with his blade then the two destroyed it together as they were heading up "Adios, Giha Village! We're going up to the surface! The surface I saw as a kid!" said Kamina just when they were up and saw the surface

"Wow. This is the surface?" said Kamina

"It's so beautiful…" said Simon

"Welcome to the surface" said Ash

"It's Yoko." as they looked at the girl "Yoko is my name. I never introduced myself, did I?" said Yoko "Come to think of it…" Simon was cut off by Kamina "I'm Kamina. This is Simon. and you already met Ash who we find interesting." said Kamina "Nice to meechya. Um, what is this little furry thing that's been hiding out in my cleavage?" said Yoko as the little pig-mole shown up

"Boota, behave yourself!" said Simon

"A tasty morsel hiding in more tasty morsels" said Kamina

"seriously Kamina." said Ash

"Hey, is that just me, or are we falling?" said Yoko as they are falling "Hey, the thrusters turned off! Do something!" said Kamina talking to Simon "I don't know how!  
It's no use!" said Simon

"Great." said Yoko as they're falling faster

"We're falling! Try to hold on tight!" as they're inside again then the springs were active when they land but crashed "Talk about a rough reception…" said Kamina "No kidding." Simon then notice where he land on "I-I'm sorry!" said Simon as Yoko but they have a bigger problem two more gunman "Now, great! Out of the frying pan, into the fire." said Yoko

"Here we go Again." said Ash

 **that's it of the chapter of Gurren Lagann Shogunn hope you enjoy it there will be a chance for Ash to get his own gunmen hope you enjoy this if you want more ideas to share send review or pm and also chapter 6 of two blades two hearts be coming soon along with chapter 2 of this crossover so enjoy**

 **Review**


	2. I said I'm gonna pilot that thing!

**Gurren Lagann Shogunn**

 **chapter 2**

 **I said I'm gonna pilot that thing!**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Gurren Lagann now here's the next chapter where Ash and three of his new friends Simon, Kamina and Yoko were in the jam of two gunmen makes big trouble for them also Ash will get his own gunman in this chapter hope you enjoy the chapter also I want to thank Lord Ashwood the 42nd for this pairing AshXYoko**

right at the area two gunmen were going to smash Lagann as Simon is in controls moving "Ambushing people is playing dirty!" said Kamina as they continue to run "Ah, sorry, I forgot to tell you!" said Yoko as Kamina was confused "Huh?" he said as Yoko continues " These guys were up here this whole time!" said Yoko as it hit Ash "You mean they been dominating service for ages." said Ash as Yoko nodded "That's right Ash." said Yoko

"What?" shouted Kamina _Behind Lagann, the two gunmen run after him and catching up. "_ Three of them assaulted us at once. The one that fell into your village was just the first." said Yoko leaving Kamina surprised "So you're saying is, there's lots of these things up here?!" said Kamina as she continues "That's for sure, this place is crawling with them!" said Yoko _Inside Lagann, Simon has a look of absolute terror on his face as Kamina grins widely. "Glad to hear it!" said Kamina as Simon panics "I hate this!" said Simon_

 _"Damn it I thought Megatron and his decepticons are far worse but those thing more worse!" said Ash as_ _Lagann stops and begins to dig with its hands into the ground (by Simon's control), much to Kamina's displeasure. "What do you think you're doing Simon?" said Kamina as Simon was digging "I'm Leaving! I'm going back down! I'm going back to our village!" said Simon as Ash calms him down "Simon this will not work and it's a bad Idea!" said Ash as_ _Lagann has made a deep enough hole to go into but the green Gunman kicks the mini-Gunman while breaking more of the ground in the process. Lagann lands on its face._

 _"Don't lose your nerve now Simon!" said Kamina_

 _"You did such a great job fighting them earlier with Ash helping you remember?" said yoko as Boota_ squeals in agreement "That was a Fluke!" said Simon as Ash told him something "It's not a fluke Simon the gunman were in had..." Ash didn't had a chance to finish as _A loud boom echoes from outside as Kamina leans over Simon, Ash and Yoko. "I'll handle it, then! Open the hatch_!" said Kamina as _Lagann's protective covering pulls back and lets Kamina out onto the ground. Unsheathing his katana, he puts his foot on a rock, looking towards the two Gunmen._

 _"What is that Idiot doing?" said Ash_

"Hey, hey, HEY, HEEY! Listen up, you walking faces! having left his homeland, he never yields, never retreats, and never regrets! Never retreat! Never look back! Male tenacity is all about the never's! the great Kamina of Team Gurren is gonna take you on! You have been warned!" said Kamina _The skull-faced Gunman slams its hand down on Kamina then raises its hand to see that nothing was there, making it blink several times. Behind the Gunman is Lagann who runs away and picking up speed. In its hand is Kamina sitting indian-style with his arms crossed katana strapped onto his back Yoko looking back at the Gunmen with her sniper rifle. Ash who has his blood blade out_

"You could've been killed, seriously!" said Simon looks at Simon through his sunglasses, a serious look on his face "How Long are you gonna keep running, Simon?" said Kamina _A uncertain look comes over Simon's face as Lagann dodges a punch from behind and continues to run. "We finally made it to the surface."_ _Lagann dodges another punch from behind and activates its rocket booster in the back to lift itself off the ground and into the air. "Now's the time to cast off the boy you used to be" as his eyes_ lock with Simon's "It's now or never." said Kamina _Behind Simon, Yoko wearing her goggles stands holding her rifle in her hands._

"Hold us steady, Simon!" said Yoko _the Gunman looming over head. She fires off a round into the skull-faced Gunman's head as it falls back, face turned into a look of shock. Lagann suddenly a flip, almost making Yoko fall off, but the girl manages to hold on._

"I'm scared, Bro!" whimpered Simon

"Simon calm down." said Ash

"sorry Ash!" said _Simon breaks from his fearfulness as Yoko's breasts rest against the back of his head; the girl giving Kamina a good view of her backside raised in the air. "_ I said hold it steady!" said yoko _She fires 6 rounds into the Gunman's head, the backlash making Lagann move forward and Simon covering his ears from the gunshots. "Ash we got a problem?" said Senketsu 2 as Ash looks at Lagann's power "You got to be kidding me!" said Ash_ Suddenly, Lagann powers down and the booster deactivates, the mini-gunman falling from mid-air. Yoko looks back with a horrified look on her face.

" um, hello? we're falling?" said Yoko _Lagann lands gently as the green Gunmen walk towards them. The mini-gunman falls forward. Kamina jumps out of Lagann's hands then looks to Simon with a concerned look. "What's wrong, Simon?" said Ash as Simon_ moves the unresponsive controls "It won't move!" said Simon as Kamina heard it "Why not?" said Kamina as Simon continues to move the unresponsive controls "I have no idea!" S _imon has his eyes covered by a shadow from his bangs, shaking his head._

"I can't do this anymore! you do it, Bro!" said Simon was saddened but Kamina was angry "Simon! you..." as he was cut off "You can fight about this later!" said Ash as Yoko agreed "Ash is right save the family squabbles for later!" _Yoko stands up on the back of Lagann, raising her rifle towards the approaching Gunmen, pulling the trigger...only to realize that she is out of ammo. She gasps in surprise as the skull-faced Gunman raises a fist at her until Ash used his Automail arm "My powers and Senketsu maybe worn out but not this upgrade!" his Automail arm transforms into a cannon as he fires it is shot in its head. Yoko, Simon, and Kamina watch in surprise as Ash took it out with a help of hail of bullets come out from behind rocks in front of Lagann by people with guns in hand. A man waves at them._

"You okay! Yoko!" said the man

" Dayakka!" said yoko who was looking at _The man known as Dayakka "_ Friend of yours?" said Kamina Yoko nods in argeement with a bit of a blush on her face "Yeah!" said Yoko as Ash smiled "I'm glad they're on our side" said Ash as Dayakka was wearing similar goggles as Yoko, holding a rifle Everyone, concentrate fire at the center of the head and help the new guy out!" said _Dayakka, along with others helping Ash shoots at the gunmen as the bullets bounce off the armor while some break through, making the machine smoke considerably as fires break out along the sides. Inside the gunman's mouth, a hatch opens up and a black furred humanoid jumps out amidst the hail of bullets. Kamina and Simon watch the event._

"What just came out of there?" said Ash as Kamina sees it too "Yeah something jumped out!" said Kamina _Yoko comes up behind them and pushes their heads down._

"Just keep your heads down!" _The skull-faced Gunman explodes smoke coming from its eyes and the rest of its body. From behind a rock, the black furred humanoid watches in shock, a piece of the machine going by him along the ground._ "Aw...my Gunman.." said black fur _The demon Guman picks the humanoid by the nape of its neck, holding it in the air._

"It's almost sunset. we're pulling out." said the gunman as black fur angered as it throws a tantrum "I'll remember this, you stinking humans! We'll pick this up tomorrow and we will remember you!" furred humanoid points at Ash "Show no mercy fire!" _Dayakka and the others unleash another hail of bullets; the furred humanoid doding them as the demon Gunman runs into the sunset while getting shot upon._

"I'll remember thiiiiiiis!"

"that's what was inside these gunmen?" said Kamina covers his eyes as he watches the enemy run away "What was that thing in the Gunman?" said Ash as Yoko looked serious "It's a Beastman. They're the bastards behind the Gunmen." said Yoko as they looked at _the destroyed skull-faced Gunman, still smoking. "Every day, they show up when the sun rises..."and leave again when the sunsets." said Yoko_

"Why?" said Kamina

"Why would I know?" said yoko

"You've been fighting them for a long time?" said Ash as yoko looks at Ash "That's right Ash." as she walks over to the fallen Gunman "I'll tell you about it some other time and Ash thanks for helping us." said Yoko with a smile "Don't mention it" said Ash as he was looking at the fallen Gunmen "Why are they attacking humankind for a reason." said Ash

"I don't know Ash but I believe beastman are the threat the voice told us about" said Senketsu 2 as Ash believed him then he was thinking of what to do with the fallen Gunmen "I think I can find that Gunmen useful Senketsu." said Ash as he's walks over to it _it is already nightfall. Inside Lagann, Simon looks to the deactivated monitor with Boota on his shoulder, a small frown on his face._

"You did good today, Simon." said Kamina

"It's hopeless... I can't do this." said Simon

-"Whenever my ass is in trouble, You're always the one who saves it. not to mention you and our new friend Ash helped me and yoko thanks a lot." _Simon looks to Kamina, surprised. A surprised effeminate gasp causes Simon to blink, confused as the camera shows Kamina and Simon looking at a rather feminine man with blue-green hair bending down to take a look at Lagann._ The man wears a tight blue bodysuit and a sleeveless purple vest with a belt around his skinny waist that had pouches on them.

"Oh, my What's this darling little fellow? he's a handsome little devil, isn't he?"

"Huh?" said Kamina confused _The man, shown to be wearing purple eyeshadow and having a somewhat tired look on his face along with a beauty mark under his right eye, looks to Kamina and Simon with a small smile; placing a hand on his own cheek._

"This isn't just any old thing, this is a mecha." _Kamina and Simon look down to Lagann's face, becoming confused._

 _"_ Mecha?" said Kamina

"Oooh, is this another little mechanic we have here?" said the man leans over Simon

"Uuuhh..." Simon leans away _the man, fauning over Lagann as Dayakka from a short distance away turning around. "What're doing Leeron? Hurry up and help me strip this thing." said Dayakka as Leeron_ looks over at Dayakka "Yeah, I know, I know. Well, until next time." winks as a star appears from his eye _Simon blinks in confusion, gasping lightly. The star continues to spin._ Kamina raises an eyebrow "I guess on the surface...there are all kinds of nuts." said Kamina _to thier left to show the disasembled gunman, lights around it as people gather parts from it; a small banging noise could be heard. Kamina and Simon sit on Lagann and look up to the moon high in the sky with the stars shining brightly._

 _"I finally made it, Dad." said Kamina_

 _"Huh?" Simon said confused "Never mind. this sight is something else, ain't it?" said Kamina_ _as they look to the night sky. Simon grunts in agreement. "_ That big round light and all those small uncountable pretty lights...nighttime is full of light, isn't it? Underground climate is horribly wrong." said Kamina as Simon sees Boota sits on his shoulder "Yeah." said Simon

-"Yep, coming up here was the right call." said Kamina as _Simon looks down at the ground, not saying anything as Kamina looks down at him with a small frown. Camera shows Yoko sitting on Lagann with them. "_ The big one's called the ''moon''. And all the little pretty ones are "stars"." as she looks up at the sky "I guess they're new for you guys." said Yoko as Kamina looks up at the sky with Simon "The moon and stars, huh? That's very simple..." said Kamina

"Why...do they have those names, I wonder..." said Simon _Kamina looks down at Simon confused as he and Boota continue to look up at the night sky. "_ To have a name would mean...that long ago people would look at these lights. All the time, I think..." said Simon then _Leeron sitting beside Simon as he leans against him while looking at a device in his hand. "_ Oh? You're not a complete moron at all, are you boy?" said Leeron _Simon backs away, surprised Leeron with what looks like a compact mirror but in actually is a mini-computer as he types on it with one finger._

"This mecha is fascinating isn't it? It may be small, but boy does it make up for it in power!" said Leeron

"What are you doing?" said Simon

"A little analysis. Want to look?" said Leeron as _the mini-computer's screen which shows up in a dark green background and gold font. It looks like the basic diagram of Lagann. "_ There are a lot of strange symbols..." said Simon "Oh? You don't know letters and know how to read?" said Leeron s Simon was confused and looks at Kamina "Read? do you know how to do that, Bro?" said Simon

"Nope" said Kamina

"Wow, what bumpkins... I see Ash smarter when we met him..." said Yoko

"You aren't exactly a bookworm yourself, missy." said Leeron

"I can read just fine, thank you very much!" Yoko leans over and types on the small keypad _as Yoko types up two words. "_ This one is "star", and this one is spell "moon".!" said Yoko _Simon makes a noise of astonishment as Leeron looks up at the sky. "_ This is a little nostalgic. I don't know how long it's been since people came up to the surface. _Simon and Kamina look at Leeron in shock at his words._

"Is that so?" surprised Kamina

"Some records say they did, and others say that they didn't." said Leeron

"Which is it?" said Kamina _Leeron wraps an arm around Simon's shoulders then pokes Boota, much to their displeasure. "It's like how I'm both and neither a man and a woman." said Leeron "Who cares? Who ARE you. anyway?" said Kamina as he_ _backs away when Leeron gets in his face. "I'm Leeron, but you can call me Ron. or_ Beautiful Queen is just fine too~" said Leeron leaving Kamina confused and angry

"I would rather die!" shouted Kamina

"You'd never guess it, but Ron here knows just about everything. He Also handles all of our weapons related maintenances." said Yoko as _Leeron leans against Kamina more while the latter leans away from him. "You do that_?." said Kamina

"you find that strange? Fine, put my dexterity to the test, who knows, you might enjoy it." said Leeron as _Kamina's face turns into a look of horror_ Perhaps you would like it?" _In retailiation, Kamina unsheathes his katana and puts his triangular sunglasses on, 'you die'. Yoko pushes the katana back in its sheath. "Now now..." Yoko_ looks to Simon with a smile "So anyway, there's a favor that I'd like to ask you." said Yoko

"Eh?" said Simon as Yoko points _the disassembled Gunman from before but they notice some of the parts are missing; lights shining on it. In the background, Kamina fusses over the attention Leeron's giving him. "Would you mind carrying that for me?" said Yoko_

 _"but" S_ imon looks down at _the small drill key in his hand. "What do you have there? It's kinda pretty._ _Simon stares off into space for a bit then looks over slowly at Yoko's breasts and her face._ _blushes as the drill pulsates and glows brightly, catching Leeron and Kamina's attention while catching Simon and Yoko offguard. Simon inserting the drill key into Lagann's ignition then turned it as the mini-Gunman activated and standing straight up._

 _"See, it works after all! Over here!" said Yoko_ turns, walking away with Simon in Lagann following as Kamina pushes up his sunglasses "What it responds to a man's fighting spirit?" said Kamina

"Fascinating..." said Leeron as Kamina gives a concerned look to Leeron

"Keep your mitts off of Simon, got it?" said Kamina

"How about you, then?" said Leeron as Kamina _Unsheathing his sword, Kamina is shown to have jumped back several paces away, letting out a startled cry._

"Hmph. Silly man, can't you tell when I'm kidding?" said Leeron as _Lagann in front as it pulls the disassembled parts of the enemy Gunman; its lights shining in the dark. Dayakka, Yoko, and others are shown sitting on a makeshift trailer._

"Jeez, I'm sorry. Because of our drama, your village has suffered irreparable damage. We've caused you a lot of suffering." said Dayakka "We have to use every scrap we find say where's Ash?" said Yoko as Dayakka points behind them seeing Ash collecting disassembled parts "I wonder what's he doing with all those parts?" said Simon as _The small convoy suddenly stops, nearly knocking everyone off. Camera shows Kamina and Simon the lights shining still looking down at something with interest. Yoko looks over to them, standing up._

"What's wrong you two?" said Yoko as they see _a skull halfway buried in the ground a few feet away._

"What the hell is that?" said Kamina

"someone who was killed by gunmen." S _imon lets out a startled whimper. "Around here, It's not exactly a rare occurrence." said Yoko_ _Later, the group unearthed a full skeleton and buries it in a grave as Dayakka places a rock down in front of it as a makeshift tombstone. "_ That should do it." said Dayakka as yoko looks at the gravestone "Yeah, we couldn't leave his bones lying there." said Yoko then they heard this beautiful melody as they looked from behind was Ash using a leaf then plays that melody

"Wow Ash have you played a melody from the leaf." said Yoko as Ash nodded "yes I played the melody for respect to the ones who died Yoko" said Ash as _Kamina scoffs, placing his hands on his hips as he looks to the grave. "Pathetic Ash It's a waste of time to dig graves for people who die out in this dump." said Kamina Ash doesn't like his attitude towards the grave_

 _"Look, there's no telling when we'll be the ones lying there." said Yoko_

 _"Never!" said Kamina as Yoko was confused as he points to the night skies "Our journey will continue until we pierce the heavens! as far as it takes!" said Kamina as Yoko looked at him confused "Huh?" said Yoko as Simon was more confused and Ash is just himself "sometimes I don't understand him much Ash." said Simon talking to Ash_

 _"I was the same way with Lee and Davis." said Ash mentioned his friends which was Simon's first time hearing them_ _the convoy continuing on their way. "This place isn't the happy wonderland you seem to think it is. We ourselves don't live here by choice." said Yoko_

 _"You don't?" said Kamina as him, Ash_ _and Simon look to a large rock face that had an opening in the center; two rocks sitting on the sides as makeshift watchtowers. A light shines from the right rock._ Our Littner was once an underground village like yours. but there was an accident, and it became uninhabitable. we had no choice but to come to surface... And when we did. those gunmen were waiting for us. we have nowhere to return to so our only choice is to fight." said Yoko _in to the doors of the cave which look like bulkhead doors._

"sounds nice! that's exactly the sort of world I was looking for." said Kamina as Ash, _Simon and Yoko sigh. "And I was meeting a idiot." Ash said in his mind Inside the cave, people-adults and children-gather around Lagann, staring and gasping in awe. the backs of the people while Yoko, Dayakka, and others get dinner. Yoko, carrying a tray of food and drink, looks around for Kamina and Simon. She walks into a room only to smile as she sees the two sleeping against a large bundled blanket; Kamina's arm wrapped around Simon's for warmth; Boota sleeping on Simon's shoulder as they snore softly._ Yoko smiles, letting a small blush come to her cheeks

"It's no wonder they're exhausted, It's been a day full of firsts of them." said Yoko then she saw Ash was building a mecha of his own "Ash is building a mecha amazing how does he have that knowledge." Yoko watches more as Ash puts on an helmet device on his head "Ash why don't you use the controls like Simon." said Senketsu 2 as Ash looks at him

"I am using controls but new Wheeljack, Tecna and Donnie mention that they always wanted a mecha be controlled by a mind so I'm going to test out new controls by using my mind" said Ash as the helmet was active he then moves his arm but a surprised thing happened was the mecha arm was moving like his Yoko was stunned and amazed of Ash controlling it by a mind.

"Ash is different than the others and incredible as if he's not from here." Yoko admired him also has a theory of his existence as _Kamina and Simon sleeping soundly. In the next part, a man's large hand is show adorned with rings as a child's hand holds a finger; a gold bracelet on his wrist._

"Look at that, Kiddo! This is "Up"! this is the surface!" said the man _as the boy looks out to the setting sun in the distance; red filtering the scene._

"There's Nothing's there.

-Man: Eh? "Nothing here..." said the Boy was confused "Nope, not a thing. that's why I like it. There are no walls, and no ceiling. This is truly a Man's world. ready to go?" said the man as _The boy looks down then starts to back away._

"I see" _The man's large hand moves down in front of the boy's view. Next, the camera moves back to third-person view as the boy's head-full of blue spiky hair-is patted by the man's head, making him close his eyes. The boy opens one eye to look at the chain of a small skull dangling back and forth on the man's bracelet._

-Man: When you're ready, come and join me." the boy watches _man backing up as he moves his hand away from the boy's head; a telltale tattoo is seen. The man is shown to have short hair and wearing a cape with the collar turned up. "_ Until then...Farewell, Kamina!" _The man, now known as Kamina's father turns and begins to walk away, the ends of his cape tattered and flowing. Soon the vision of flames takes the scene's place as the screen goes white for a bit._ Afterwards a bright blue sky with puffy clouds only to move down as the ground rumbles with a loud boom outside. Inside, Kamina, Simon, and Boota are shaken awake by the noise.

"What the hell?" said Kamina _Boota is knocked off Simon's shoulder and lands on the floor. He is then shown reaching around for his small glasses as they have been knocked off. Kamina and Simon are seen running towards Littner's open gate._

"C'mon, Simon!" said Kamina

"Hey, Wait for me, Bro!" _The two stand in front of the open passageway, the sunlight shining inside._

"What is it?! Where is it?! Why is it..?!" said both of them panicking as _Yoko shines her rifle then looks to the two boys with a bullet inbetween her lips. "_ G'mornin'. said Yoko as _Kamina and Simon run over to Yoko who sits on a crate near other items_

 _"What the hell was that?! said Kamina as Leeron pops out from behind a large cabinet "Mornings on the surface start with gunmen. Care for some morning coffee?" said Leeron holding a cup "What's that dirty water?" said Kamina looks at the cup "No underground caveman coffee is a caffeine liquid kind of drink while using coffee beans mixed with water." said Ash who has arrived_

Why are you giving names Ash? Where's the Gunman?" said Kamina as _a hammer hitting a slab of metal loudly. Yoko and Leeron look outside as Kamina looks around frantically holding the cup of coffee; Simon looking around scared and Ash was concerned and has his blade ready_

"Here comes another one." said Leeron

"those clowns always come here?" said Ash

"Yeah they do Ash but were not going to loose a home." said Yoko _then a loud boom makes the area shake as Kamina lets out a startled cry after spilling the coffee on himself. as he_ yelps, running off "Hot hot hot hot hot hoooooooot!" said Kamina as Simon looks up with a frightened look "That's..." as Ash, _Yoko and Simon looking at an armed Dayakka and another man._

"Two days in a row that's pretty rough." said Dayakka

"they can't be that strong?" said Ash as Yoko was holding her rifle "They always are. They're always a little stronger each time, right?" she stands up, placing her rifle against her shoulder" I wonder if it'll be the same ones from yesterday?" said Yoko

"That overgrown fuzzbucket said they'll be back." said Ash as him, _Yoko and Simon look over at Kamina who has water poured on him by Leeron. "whatever the reason, we gotta fight 'em!" said Kamina "How about keep your opinion to yourself please." said_ _Yoko walks over and holds out a small handgun to a water-logged Kamina._

"Can you use a gun?" said Yoko

"don't look down on me. missy! Who the hell do you think I am?" _Kamina slaps the back of Simon's exposed back, making the boy cry out in pain slightly. Simon looks up at Kamina who has the gun tucked in his waist bandages._

"Bro..." said Simon

"Simon, you're in Lagann." said Kamina

"No, you pilot it, Bro. I bet you'd do a better job than-" said simon

"No, that thing belongs to you." said Kamina

"But I'm not-" said Simon looks down as _Kamina slaps Simon's back again, only harder. Simon has a look of complete pain go across his face. "We're counting on you and tell As to get ready with his form too!"_ _Simon watches as Kamina and others run outside while one shouts orders. Leeron comes up behind Simon and places a blue coat with red trim and a white circle on the back._

"Come on, it's over here." said Leeron as he pulls Simon along as he sees _The Lagann is shown, extremely shiny and gleaming in the light._

"This is...?"

"I was up all night polishing it. What do you say?" said Leeron

"Um...thank you." said Simon

 _"All right hop in. Give the spin on order to your core drill." said Leeron as Simon was confused "What's "Spin On"?" said Simon "When you screw it in! give it a hard, manly twist!" said Leeron as Simon was more confused_ "O-ok..." _Simon inserts the drill key into Lagann's ignition and turns it...Nothing happens. "_ Huh?" _He tries it again several times._

"Still can't?" said Leeron

"Leeron have you seen Ash?" said Simon as Leeron shook her head means no _Outside, the demon Gunman from before stands with a frog-faced Gunman. "All right, you uppity human filth!" said the demon gunmen "We're gonna take out the trash this morning!" said_ Frog Gunman _From a distance, Kamina, Yoko, Dayakka, and others watch the gunman as they raise their fists repeatedly and cheer._

"Listen to them talk" said the man as Dayakka speaks in a walkie-talkie "Let's get started people." said Dayakka then _Metallic footsteps could be heard, making everyone turn around and look._

"Another one's coming?" said Dayakka

"Another?" said Kamina looks at Dayakka "You might want to cover your ears." said Yoko as _A whistling noise echoes through the air as the enemy Gunmen apparently stretch, getting ready for battle. The group looks at the mechas only to have something land in front of the Gunman, which emits a bright white light._

"W-what the hell?" said Kamina surprised _Tremors shake through the village as villagers hide in created shelters. Leeron and Simon hang onto Lagann. Simon has a sudden flashback of when Giha was experiencing the earthquake in episode one; a shocked look coming over his face._

"These tremors!" said Simon in his thoughts _has another flashback of the fateful deaths of his parents and of his failing to save them; a realization comes to him. Outside, Kamina looks on in awe at the large red face that stands in front of the two Gunmen who continue to stretch. The red face's eyes open wide._

"It was them!" _The face sprouts arms and legs. as Simon l_ ooks up with an angered yet dark look on his face "They caused them!" _Outside, the red face now a full Gunman stands and roars loudly. Simon looks on, his eyes filled with anger and pain as he trembles with anger. as Simon was angered "All those earthquakes were their fault. It's because of them that my mom and dad are-"_ _Suddenly, the monitor activates and turns on as Lagann's eyes shine brightly and screams along with Simon. Outside, however, the 3 enemy Gunmen walk towards Littner Village as men shoot at them then run away when the bullets had no effect. As the men run, the red Gunman uses two large black blades and began to cut and slash through the rocks._

"that's a big one..." said Kamina in awe of the red Gunman

"It's my first time seeing one that size." said Yoko

"I like the face on that one." said Kamina _The demon and frog Gunmen walks past a cave where people hide behind a large rock, armed and ready to fire. The gunmen continue to walk while people hid behind rocks, weapons at the ready._

"NOW!" _Dayakka and others fire at the back of the red Gunman who turns around halfway to look at them. They continue to fire as explosions go off around where the Gunmen were, causing a rockslide; the red mech growling lowly and buried under large amounts of dirt. Kamina and Yoko look on; Yoko letting out a small chuckle and smiles._

"That was that?" said Kamina

We lined the top of the cliff with explosions." she smiles smugly at Kamina "that worked beautifully." _Kamina scoffs only to look on with a surprised Yoko, the roar of the red Gunman being heard. Angered, the Gunman slices around the dirt and rock as it is engulfed with white light and electricity. Soon, the debris is caught in the small explosion as the red Gunman roars loudly._

"geez, those guys are tough!" said Yoko

"that's fine by me! that thing is giving me chills!" _Kamina stands with one foot propped on a rock as a shocked Yoko watches; rocks flying overhead as he has his_ arms crossed "that settles it! I'm gonna take that Gunman! " said Kamina as yoko gasps, ducking a large boulder then looks at Kamina "what in thee world are you talking about?" said yoko

"I said I'm gonna pilot that thing!" said Kamina

"Hello? you listening?" said Yoko as Kamina ignores Yoko "Those beastmen or whatever are piloting them now, right? There's no way in hell that I can't do it, too!" said Kamina as Yoko looks away, shrugging "I have no idea where his confidence comes from." said Yoko as Kamina heard that "Screw you! for a man, what matters is deeds, not words!" said Kamina

"I'm a woman!" said Yoko as _Lagann comes flying out of the cave, litterally flying across the ground as Simon, angered, is at the controls._

"Bro!" said Simon

"You got here just in time, blood brother!" _Kamina jumps up into the air and lands in Lagann, the protective covering coming over its occupants. Dayakka and another man look on in confusion._

"What is that guy thinking?" said Dayakka

 _*Inside Lagann's cockpit..._

"Bro, these things...! These bastards...they're the source of the tremors...of all the earthquakes underground!" said Simon

"Oh, that's what they were!" said Kamina sits behind Simon _Close up on Simon's angered face and eyes. "these guys killed_ my mom and dad!" said Simon as _Lagann running. "_ Simon! A burning spirit is fine, but calm yourself. In a fight, you need to have both a scorching heart and cool temper!" _The red Gunman slams its blade into the ground only to realize it had missed its small target till a other gunmen appeared_

 _"Another gunmen?" said Dayakka as they see that one has a face similar to Lagann but was blue colored wears the red samurai helmet with white at the bottom has legs and arms with it's armor then has Swords_

 _"Who are you? are you on our side?" said Simon as he heard that familiar voice "On your side what else little buddy" turns out it was Ash piloting it inside without controls only a helmet seems to control in in mind "Ash wow what's this!" said Simon looking at his mecha "My mecha Simon I called him "Shogunn"!" said Ash as Simon likes the name "All right Ash let's take them out!" said Simon_

"Listen up you two, I'm gonna help myself to that pointy one." said Kamina

"Huh?" said both

"I'm betting that I can get inside through the face in it's belly. i need you to force it open." said Kamina as _The red gunman turns around fully as it growls._

 _"Are you crazy?" said Ash_

"But can you operate it?" said Simon

"How did you know how to operate Lagann?" said Kamina _Close up of Simon's hand on the right control._

"Things like this... "grips the right hand control tightly as it closes" It's like the knowledge of how to get it to work was already there." said Simon

-Kamina: Well, that's what I'll do, then!" said Kamina

"Eh?" Simon was confused as _Lagann and Shogunn runs up behind the red Gunman._

"I'm sure it's easy!" said Kamina

"I think you're wrong..." said Simon

"It's ok, just go!" said

"Where did my cool temper just go?!" said Simon _The red Gunman turns around to see Lagann and Shogunn running towards him. The frog Gunman jumps in front of the mechas, hand slamming onto the ground as Lagann and Shogunn jumps out of the way._ The mini-Gunmans jumped onto the frog Gunman's shoulder, only to be thrown in the air as a fist was coming towards it. Simon and Kamina scream. Yoko fires her rifle as a bullet round hits the frog Gunman's arm and makes it go past Lagann (the latter spinning against its arm) then punches the red Gunman in the face on accident.

"S-sorry...hehe..."

-Yoko looks at the battle, a small smile on her face "My goodness...what would that dummy do without someone like me?" said Yoko as Shogunn leaps to the red gunmen "Time to power the swords!" said Ash inside Shogunn as the cybernetic keyboards appeared as Ash active electricity in his swords then Shogunn knocks _The red Gunman falls to the ground with a thud, kicking up dust around it. Lagann spins upward and stops; the protective layering opening up as Kamina jumps out._

 _"Oopsie daisy" said Kamina landed on the red gunmen "the body gives me chills every time I look at it!" said Kamina as Ash sees him using a gun but not shooting the mouth but bashing it as it fires made him jumped "What the-" said Kamina leaving Ash facepalmed "What a total imbecilic!" as they saw the frog gunmen coming to them_

 _"get off his head, human!" as the frog gunmen was going to grab him to get him off as Shogunn and Lagann saved him_

 _"Ash, Simon!"_

 _"you won't lay a hand on my brother!" said Simon as a drill was active and smashed through the arm "give me a minute bro!" Simon said to Kamina s he was opening the mouth as the pilot was a ape "get out, I'm taking over" as the pilot was out when the mouth was closed "Oh, yeah! it's all about the fighting spirit!" as the screen was turning red wait a error seems it can't be controlled by human_

 _"Commander Guzack has been killed! Stinking humans! you'll pay for this!"_

 _"I'm not dead yet. you two idiots!" said commander guzack as he was almost stomped as the demon gunmen knocks the red one flying "How dare you kill squad leader Guzack! This is for the commander!" said the demon gunmen as Kamina screamed flying to the air "Bro!" said Simon as he was grabbed by the frog gunmen "I'm sending you to the afterlife. too pipsqueak!" as Lagann was been thrown and hits the red gunmen made it crashed to the grave_

 _"Hey you clowns forgot me!" as they see shogunn taking them out with speed of the ninja and hits them "Ow that pipsqueak two is quick" said the demon gunmen as Ash keeps fighting him_

 _inside the red gunmen_

 _"crap, what's slowing you down, Kamina? Let's see some more spirit!" as he hits the screen showing the skeleton head as Kamina was staring at it like he's looking at his fate of death as he stays strong the red screen turn light blue means he's in control as he was getting up "Don't screw with me you gunmen bastards!" as the red gunmen's hand clutches to the ground_

 _"Who the hell do you think I am?!" as he was up for triumph while Ash was busy fighting the demon gunmen the frog one was going for Lagann "It's all over for you, runt!" said frog gunmen as Kamina has arrived_

 _"who the hell do you think I am "Kick!" as he kicked them_

 _"Hey Ash how about teamwork!" said Kamina_

 _"this is getting more interesting!" said Ash as the two charge "Hands off my beloved little brother" Punch!" as he punched the gunmen cause the arm of the red one sends him flying to the cliff_

 _"Simon pull it together, Simon!" said Ash as Simon sees them_

 _"A-Ash, B-Bro...?"_

 _"sorry about that. got a little held up back there." said Kamina picking Lagann up_

 _"Let's take 'em down together!" said Ash_

 _"Right Ash!" said Simon as Kamina clutch him "Wait, What?" Simon was confused and panicked "You two deliver the final blow! put some backbone into it Simon!" said Kamina as he throws Lagann "chew on this! finishing move! Perfect combustion of manly souls! cannonball attack!" as Kamina throws him_

 _"This is messed up!" said Simon as Shogunn came in time_

 _"ready Simon!" said Ash as Simon then calmed down as he forms to a drill "Now here's this I made!" as Ash actives his two swords to form a flaming kitanna leaving everyone surprised as the gunmen got up then moved when Simon messed_

 _"ha! you missed!"_

 _"Oh, did we?' said Kamina as Simon was digging "I guess I have to do it!" as he turns around while those two idiots were not paying attention as Lagann hits them through "Ash now!" said Simon as Ash nodded and slashes them as they blown up_

 _"they've all been destroyed!" as Guzack run off_

 _"Talk about overkill..." said Dayakka as yoko was smiling "but you have to admit, it was pretty cool." said Yoko as Leeron shown up "You have a weakness for his type, huh?" said Leeron who was actually talking about Ash who was her weakness of his type "How long have you been standing there?" said Yoko as he just being Leeron "I must admit, I'm surprised. Hijacking a gunmen isn't something that ever occurred to us. but seeing Ash design his own gunmen was more interesting. those boys were amusing" said Leeron_

 _"Give me a break bro..." said Simon as he sees Ash was out as he hops out to see him "Ash...your gunmen was so great how did you do it without the controls I had." said Simon wants to know_

 _"simple I use my mind to control it" Ash puts his helmet on and shows him moving his gunmen "wow can you make me one when Lagann is damaged." said Simon as Ash laugh "someday little buddy, someday" said Ash patted his head as they heard Kamina "I've decided I'm naming this gurren. no matter how unforgiving this place may be, we'll fight our way through! Me in my gurren, you in your Lagann and Ash in his shogunn!" said Kamina as he looks at the sky "wait for me, dad..." as night cames_

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up from your sleep. I guess I got a little wild this afternoon but don't hold it against me, okay?" as Kamina was going to buried the skeleton till he notice the skull bracelet "No way...it can't be!" as he was digging "I isn't possible!" as soon he dug it up seeing the red cape "Dad..." the skeleton was his father "You brought it out there?" but he was in tears "You didn't wait...you died too soon...Dad!" he shouted_

 **that's it of the chapter hope you enjoy it and Ash's gunmen and I hope you accept the AshxYoko pairing and you should thank Lord Ashwood the 42nd for that if you want more of AshXYoko on this story is your choice**

 **Review**


End file.
